


Rushed Job

by Kat_d86



Category: Lucifer (TV), Rush (TV 2014)
Genre: Cliff Hanger reslove, Deals, Drug Use, Favours, How It COULD Have Ended, Jail, Lux - Freeform, Pre-season 1 Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_d86/pseuds/Kat_d86
Summary: As a potential resolution to the Cliff Hanger that was the Rush (2014) season Finale:Doctor Will Rush calls the only person in LA who can get him out of his current predicament
Comments: 40
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

“This is it, there’s not going to be another chance” Sarah looked at him and he could hear the pain in her voice as she held back tears. He was causing it and it tore him up but if she stayed with him it would be so much worse for her.

“I know” He could barely get the words out they hurt so much but he knew it was the only way he could save her from himself.

“Ok” She breathed before turning to collect her bag as he tried to memorise every detail of her. The blue dress, her dark hair, the way she moved as she passed him. “You’re a coward” She said but all he could do was turn to watch as she got into the car and the driver started the engine. She would be safer with someone else. Happier. He didn’t deserve her, he never had. He took a ragged breath before picking up his own bags and stepping towards the plane.

“Are you ready to go sir?” The flight attendant asked as Rush stood at the bottom of the steps. He could still hear Sarah’s car driving away, taking her out of his life. Away from him.

“Alright, just…” She’d do better without him, that way he’d never have to worry about dragging her down to his level. But where did that leave him? “...just give me a minute, ok?” His bag fell from his hand, his arm starting to throb, as he turned and walked quickly to the hanger’s tiny restroom. He locked the door and placed his briefcase on the counter before glancing at the mirror. He tried not to meet his eyes and instead inspected his left bicep. The bloodstain had spread further, he needed to redress it or the bleeding might not stop on its own. He could do that on the plane, right now he needed something else more. So much more.

He quickly opened his case and pulled out the tiny bag of coke Max had asked him to dispose of. He’d flushed the rest of his personal supplies. He’d done that for her, to be better so they could have a chance…but now? His key card followed, and his prescription pad was something he always had with him. He laid them on the counter and as he opened the tiny packet of white powder he looked at himself on the mirror. This was still for her. He would never be what she needed, better to prove it by going back to what he really was. He tapped out a small amount and cut two clean lines on the corner of the counter. 

He couldn’t change. He’d tried but it’d failed spectacularly. 

As he pulled off a sheet of paper and rolled it into a tight tube he caught his eye again. His life was dangerous. That was never going to change. She could do better. He bent down and took the first line. She would BE better without him. He snorted the second line without even a pause. He took several quick breaths and he felt relief as the drugs hit his system. This time when he looked in the mirror he didn’t try to avoid his own eyes. This was for the best. His jaw clenched at the thought but he knew it was true. Look at all he’d done. How could he be anything but poison to her? He grabbed his impromptu paraphernalia and put them hastily back in his bag. He was letting her go. With a final glance at the man he was resigned to be he unlocked the door and stepped back out into the hanger.

He stopped in his tracks as blue flashing lights greeted him. Three police cruisers blocked the exit. The flight attendant stuck her head out of the jet in confusion before quickly pulling back inside when the cops stepped out of the cars and drew their guns. He didn’t move through all of it, transfixed as the lead cop approached him.

“Doctor William Rush?” they demanded. For once words failed him. It was like a crystal-clear moment. Everything fell into place of how monumentally screwed he was. Yet he found he couldn’t bring himself to care. Sarah was gone. Eve was safe. Alex would probably be ok ... eventually. What did any of them need him for?

“Are you Doctor William Rush?” the cop repeated more forcefully and Rush became highly aware of all the guns pointing in his general direction. He nodded. The lead officer put his weapon away but the others kept theirs trained on him as the man stepped forward. He took the bag out of Rush’s unresisting hand and passed it to one of the others before pulling both his arms behind his back. Rush flinched at the discomfort the movement caused but stayed uncharacteristically silence as he was cuffed.

“Doctor Rush, you’re under arrest for the murder of Joseph-Patrick Harris” The officer said and started to lead him towards the waiting cruiser. JP. They’d found the bastard already. Didn’t explain how they’d got to him so fast or knew he was at the airport... or that he was involved in the first place. He tried to breathe and slow down all the thought trying to get his attention. The cocaine wasn’t helping with that but it was stopping him from feeling. That was much more important to him right now. The cop put a hand on his head to guide him into the back of the car and, as the door closed, Rush felt the overwhelming certainty that what little remained of his world was about to come crashing down around him.

By the time they got to a police precinct he’d managed to get his thoughts in order. Yes, things were bad (really really bad) but he hadn’t killed J.P. That had been an accident. Self-defence, really, seeing how he’d tried to kill him moments before. Rush has tackled him into the coffee table. It wasn’t his fault the man had bled out on broken glass. Sure....it’s not like he was a medical professional or anything. Someone trained to deal with a medical emergency.... 

OK, step one; don’t say anything without a lawyer. 

He’d asked for one several times as they booked him, took his fingerprints and all kinds of swabs. The cops were annoyingly vague about when he could call anyone. They took his blood-stained shirt and jacket and gave him a shapeless scrub shirt to wear instead. They said they’d get a doctor to see to his arm then they put him in an interrogation room with his hands cuffed to the table. Now he sat and tried to keep still as he waited. 

His leg kept tapping on the floor. He wanted to get up and pace to use up his energy, but he couldn’t. Being arrested for murder was bad enough but the police were obviously going to find the cocaine in his bag. Then in his system when they eventually got around to testing all the samples they’d removed from him. What he’d taken already felt like it was starting to wear off even though he knew it hadn’t been that long. Unable to find an outlet for his restless energy his mind started to recall what had happened. It felt like it was replaying on a loop as he tried to remember every detail in case it could help get him out of this situation.

He’d walked into the house intent on confronting JP, to make him leave Eve alone. Beyond that he hadn’t really had a plan. He’d turned to see JP standing there with a gun in his hand. He’d threatened him...or Eve...or both. He was a little confusing which way round it had been because at that point he’d shot him and Rush had fallen to the floor. His throbbing arm burned in sympathy at the memory.

It was too hot in the interrogation room. He tried to wipe his eyes but the cuffs pulled him up short. 

He remembered JP looking down at him with that cold, smug look. So sure he could spin it as a break in and claim self-defence to get away with murder. But...wasn’t that what he was about to do? Were they really that dissimilar? If he had had JP at his mercy would he have acted differently? Had he acted differently when he’d stood there and watched him die?

He bent down so his hands could pull the collar of the borrowed shirt down. It was too small. Restricting. His heart thumped in his chest as he remembered lying on the floor, helpless.

Rush had done the only thing he could think of and kicked him in the knee. His legs propelled him up, just as they had then. He distantly heard the chair clatter to the ground. In his mind he lunged for JP but in reality his hands were still locked to the table. 

He couldn’t breathe. 

He had to move or JP was going to kill him. He yanked his wrists but they wouldn’t come free. The edges of his vision were getting fuzzy as he tried again. 

He couldn’t get enough air. 

He tried to breathe faster. 

He heard voices and looked up as two people entered but all he could see was JP walking towards him with that damned gun in his hand. 

His legs collapsed as his heartbeat hammered in his ears. Someone was shouting to un-cuff him as the vision of JP repeated and shot him. 

His hands were released at the same time the imaginary bullet hit him and he fell to the floor again. This time there were hands grabbing at him and, for a moment, he though JP had tackled him. That wasn’t the right way round. He’d taken him down, they’d fallen through the table together. 

He could still see the shards of glass. 

Sparks of light in front of his eyes as everything started to go black.

“You let me die. You wanted this” JP stood before him, blood from his neck soaking his shirt. “Did you really think you’d get away with it?”

Couldn’t...breathe...

JP raised his hand. 

The gun was pointing at him.

He fired.


	2. Chapter 2

Rush came around with a groan as someone gentle patted his face. He was lying on the floor with the harsh strip light glaring into his eyes. He covered his face with his hand as he rolled onto his side.

“What...?” was all he could manage as he tried to sit up.

“Easy there, son. You had a panic attack but it’s gone now. You’re safe” The calm tone belonged to the older man kneeling next to him. “Gently does it” The man said as he hovered over him. He was maybe in his fifties, Caucasian, his hair was almost completely white and he was slightly overweight. It was hard to judge his height as they were both sat on the floor but Rush would guess this guy was below average.

“Let’s take a look at you” he said in the same tone that was oddly familiar even though Rush was almost certain they had never met before. He gently tipped his head up so he could look in his eyes and Will finally realised why the man’s demeanour was so familiar to him. Doctor.

“I’ll be fine” he waved the older man off and a movement in the corner of his eye made him turn his head. A uniformed cop stood off to one side and had shifted when Rush moved.

“Oh, don’t mind him” The doctor almost sounded cheerful as he used the table as leverage to get to his feet “he’s just here to make sure you don’t murder me. Feel like sitting in an actual chair so I can see to that arm?” Rush flinched slightly at the word ‘murder’ but shook it off as he shakily got to his feet. He kept his weight off his left arm but he noticed his right wrist now hurt. He looked down and was surprised to see an ugly red line. He glanced at his left and saw a matching bruise beginning to form there as well. “Ah, yes, you struggled a bit. Don’t worry, no lasting harm done” The doctor said and patted the chair one of them must have righted whilst Rush was unconscious. 

“Yer, I know. I am a doctor” he managed sullenly as he sat down and the other man opened an instrument bag on the table.

“So I hear, but right now you’re also my patient so let’s have a look shall we” the man said as he snapped on a pair of examination gloves and pushed up the short sleeve of the replacement shirt he wore. Rush didn’t have high expectations of a doctor on call to the LAPD but the guy was surprisingly gentle as he removed his hastily applied bandage and inspected his arm. He poked the surrounding skin and Rush winced slightly. 

“Hmmm, not bad. Clean extraction but you’ll need a few stitches to fully stop the bleeding” Rush didn’t argue, he knew it’s what he should have done but he hasn’t had the time. The old man started to pull out what he needed from his bag and laid it out on the table. As he started to wipe disinfectant over the wound he briefly looked up.

“So, have you ever had a panic attack before?” he asked casually as he injected a small amount of local anaesthetic around the wound and Rush looked at him sharply. The stark memory of a pool hall with Corrine standing in front of him with a cue through her stomach played vividly though his mind.

“It has to come out Will. It has to”

“I don’t wanna talk about it” he managed around several rough breaths as the doctor continued his work.

“Fair enough. I only ask because I’ll have to write a report for the police. It’ll be handy to know if it’s a pre-existing condition or if it’s been brought on by more recent events” Rush looked at him again, more seriously this time, as the man started to stitch up his arm. He hadn’t thought about that. Hadn’t though how having a panic attack right after being arrested for murder would look. His situation was bad enough, they might use it against him...say it was because he killed someone.... he killed...A gentle hand was laid on his forearm.

“Breathe” the doctor instructed and he grasped the lifeline for what it was and took several deep breaths with his eyes closed.

“Yes” He finally admitted as he opened his eyes. The old man made an enquiring noise without pausing his stitching that left Rush with the feeling he was expected to explain further. “I’ve...had panic attacks before. Several. It’s under control, no big thing. Entirely unrelated.”

“I’ll add it to my report” the man said with a nod as he taped a gauze dressing over the now closed bullet wound. 

“Do you think it will help?” Rush asked hopefully and the man frowned slightly as he took off his gloves.

“It’s not for me to say. I just feel it’s important for all side to have all the fact. Is there anything else you need?” he asked as he started to pack up his bag.

“A phone. I need to call my lawyer” Rush answered without hesitation and the old man nodded again, this time knowingly as if he’d heard that request before.

“I’ll let the Officers know” he closed his bag and collected the young cop with a glance. “Keep it clean and have them call me if there’s any sign of infection” he instructed and Rush waved him away. He knew the drill. As soon as the door closed behind them he twisted in his chair and carefully peeled off the gauze so he could inspect the other man’s work. The few stitches were precise and effectively closed the hole the bullet had made in his arm. 

The bullet he had left in his sink, in the hotel room the police were probably right now getting a warrant to search. A bullet fired from the same gun Eve had shot JP with when he attacked her. They wouldn’t be able to connect that would they? He pressed the gauze back in place before putting his elbows on the table and running his hands over his face. 

Ok, so how bad could it actually be? The cops had found JP pretty quickly but that was probably a nosey neighbour calling in the gun shot. He’d also driven off fast, maybe someone saw his car? But Manny had taken the gun so at least the police didn’t have that. Unless Manny had been caught too? Is that why the cops had found him so fast? Has Manny told them it was him to save himself? He got up and started to pace, drug fuelled energy demanding to be used. No-one else knew what JP had put Eve through but Rush hadn’t exactly been subtle about hating the guy. If the cops asked around they’d find that out easily. An if they talked to Eve she might admit that she’d shot JP first which would get her in trouble and make it look even more like he’d gone round to confront him. But wasn’t that exactly that he’d done? What had he really thought was going to happen? He’d hated the guy, gone to his house and now he was dead. 

Ok, so maybe it was really bad. 

But he could still get out of it...right? He always did.

Not without everyone knowing. 

The realisation hit him and stopped his pacing. Even if his lawyer could plead some self-defence or mitigating circumstance bullshit it would still be months and months of his name being dragged through the mud. He’d probably lose his licence and he didn’t have enough money to avoid all the possible jail time. Eve, Corrine, Alex, Manny, even his Dad and innocent little Lily would all be dragged into it. Brought down with him. And if word somehow got back to Sarah….

The door opened and he jumped at the noise. The same uniformed officer who’d accompanied the doctor held the door and Rush suddenly realised he’d never asked the old man his name. Too late now.

“The Detective says you can use the phone” the cop said.

“Finally” Rush resisted the urge to swear and strode towards the door but the cop held up a hand. Will stopped with a confused look on his face as the young officer held up a pair of handcuffs.

“Protocol” He said and Rush twitched but held out his hands without complaint as the guy closed the cuffs around his bruised wrists. He then took him firmly by the elbow and led him through the building to a bank of pay phones.

“Don’t suppose you could lend me a quarter?” he asked with what he hoped came across as a friendly head tilt. They had taken all his money when they booked him. 

“Sorry, we’re not allowed” his escort said and Rush let out a frustrated breath. At least the kid had the decency to look bad about it. He’d not had to make a collect call since he was a teenager and he wasn’t sure he remembered how till he noticed the plaque on the wall with step by step instructions. Seems like he wasn’t the only ‘guest’ of the LAPD that got caught short. As he followed the steps he ran everything over in his mind. 

There was no way he could fix it. 

Everything was going to come out. 

Everything. 

When things got this bad there was only one person in LA you could turn to. He’d always avoided them, the stories of people being forever in their debt preventing him from going anywhere near the guy. But he was pretty much at rock bottom and had nowhere else to turn. As the operator cheerfully asked him how they could direct his call he gave them a name. 

It wasn’t his lawyer.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer Morningstar was enjoying himself immensely. He’d been dubious when Brad suggested a children’s game. He detested the little creatures and couldn’t see how something aimed at them could possibly be entertaining. He’d said as much and Brad’s response had immediately sparked his interest: ‘with less clothes and adequate lubrication’. Twenty minutes later and he was already wondering if that rule would salvage other activities that had been dedicated to the taxing burdens that were human offspring. If they could all be as fun as this then it warranted future research. In the meantime… 

He leant over and flicked the tiny dial on the floor. It spun erratically before finally coming to rest.

“Tiffany, left foot blue” he called and there was a giggle from underneath him. The tangle of limbs shifted as the aforementioned swimsuit model pulled her oiled leg out from under Brad’s chest. She looked up at Lucifer with a very knowing look before slowly sliding her foot along the inside of his thigh on her way to the requested colour. She repositioned herself until her hip was pressed against the side of his leg. The other two people laughed as they tried to keep their balance but Tiffany, unsurprisingly, only had eyes for him. 

“You’re cheating” she said, the same seductive smile on her face.

“Am I indeed? How do you figure that?” he asked as he lent down towards her with a grin of his own.

“Your hand should be on green” she teased as she nodded towards the arm he’d used to spin the dial and then the line of slippery green circles behind her.

“Quite right, it should” he purred. He ran his hand slowly over her bare back and down her arm on his way to the floor. She shivered under his touch as his oiled chest glided over her smooth skin and he kissed her shoulder as he shifted his fingers onto the green. “Is that better?” he asked as he continued to kiss her back.

“Mmm, much” she groaned and he smiled. Yes, this had been a wonderful idea. He would have to remember to personally thank Brad for the suggestion. Maybe they could have a private game later?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing but he made no move to get up.

“Maze, get that would you” he instructed without taking his attention away from the delightful creature who was now underneath him. “Georgia, if you wouldn’t mind?” and there was a few more sighs and slippery shuffles as the woman wrapped around his other leg freed a hand enough to spin the dial again. As she called out the result and Brad started moving the phone kept ringing. Lucifer looked across his penthouse to where Maze was sitting on the end of his Italian leather sofa. She had her head tilted to one side as she watched Brad snake his arm under Georgia’s midsection to find a vacant spot. By the sounds the woman was making it took him a while to find the mat. 

“Mazikeen” he said more forcefully and her attention immediately snapped to him. He raised his eyebrows to indicate his annoyance to which she huffed but stood up. As Georgia spun again, this time for herself, Maze answered the phone on the corner of the bar. He’d thought about getting a cell phone, they seemed all the rage, but honestly couldn’t be bothered. It’s not like he needed one and Maze could always find him in a pinch if anything urgent came up.

“What?” she demanded as she raised the receiver to her ear. Tactful as ever he thought with amusement as she listened to the reply and he shifted his weight as Georgia’s hand caressed the back of his knee on the way to the row of yellow. 

“He’s busy. Tell them to call back… Fine, but he won’t like it” Maze lowered the phone and addressed him directly. “It’s downstairs. There’s someone on the line asking for a Favour”

“I’m literally in the middle of several someones” he pointed out as he turned to grin at Georgia as she wrapped herself around his leg before stretching her hands in opposite directions across the mat. 

“I know, but they say it’s important” Maze interrupted his appreciation of the delightful sight.

“Then tell them to come over in person. I prefer to make deals face to face” he said as Tiffany managed to free a hand enough to spin the dial for his turn.

“Right. Foot. Red” She breathed heavily as he ran a line of kisses along the side of her neck. This really was a wonderful game. He started slowly extracting his leg from Georgia’s embrace and she practically mewed in disappointment.

“They can’t. They’re in jail” Mazikeen replied.

“And who thinks I’d be so crass as to help someone stupid enough to get caught?” He asked as he slid his foot down along Brad’s ribs and the man started to breath faster.

“A Doctor William Rush” Maze informed him and the other three squealed in surprise as he stood up, causing them all to fall to the ground.

“Really?” he rolled the ‘r’ as his interest peaked. He’d heard about the Doctor, a bastion of discretion and non-judgement for all the wonderful things one could get up to in L.A. Also, there was a rumour going around that he’d trashed the Honeymoon Suite at the Four Seasons with an epic threesome. Ever since he’d heard that he’s wanted to meet the man but for some reason their paths had never crossed. It looked like he was finally getting the opportunity and from an advantageous position to boot. He held his hand out for the phone.

“Which precinct? And did he say anything else?” he asked the bartender on the other end of the line and listened intently as Georgia, Brad and Tiffany started to sit up from where they had fallen at his feet. Even as he took in the information being relayed he found himself both amused and aroused by the sight. The two women were looking up at him with obvious disappointment and Brad was actively pouting. It was a rather adorable look on such a handsome face. He turned his attention back to the call.

“Tell him to sit tight. I’ll be there in…. oooh, several hours should do it” he cut the phone off and threw it back to Maze before looking down at the three well-oiled people kneeling around him. He flashed them a smile which they all returned as they realised he wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. None of them made a move to stand from where they had fallen and despite the interruption Lucifer remembered the rules Brad had relayed very clearly. His smile widened.

“So this makes me the victor, correct? What do I win?”


	4. Chapter 4

Rush paced in his cell. His interrogation had been short, he’d just repeated multiple times that he wasn’t going to answer any questions. He’d had to say it almost a dozen different ways before they’d given up. He knew enough cops to know they would take anything he said and twist it to make him look guilty. Not that he didn’t look guilty enough already. He’d had to bite his tongue several times as they’d flat out accused him of killing JP then attempting to flee the country but he’d managed it…just.

When they’d finally accepted he wasn’t going to answer their questions they sent him to the cells until his ‘lawyer’ turned up. He hadn’t corrected them on that either, although he was starting to wish he had called his lawyer. It’d been several hours and there was still no sign of Lucifer. He hadn’t got to speak to him directly. The guy who’d answered the phone had eventually passed on the message but he hadn’t put him through to explain for himself. That was probably a good thing. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to stop himself from talking. The cops were probably listening to the call. He’d seen that on TV once. No right to privacy for prisoners or something. He didn’t know if it was true or just made up for a cop show but it was probably best not to take chances.

He wiped his hand over his forehead as he paced. He was sweating, the cocaine had definitely worn off this time. Maybe he should try to sleep again? He’d tried lying down on the hard bench but found himself unable to keep still. At least he had his own cell and the rest of this section seemed to be empty. The solid sides gave out onto a classic wall of bars, the corridor beyond wide enough that someone could walk by without having to get within arm’s reach of the door. Or at least he assumed that’s what the yellow line on the floor meant. The far wall also had a domed camera pointing directly at his cell. It was a step up from the stereotypical drunk tank. Seemed there were some perks of being a suspected murderer. He tried not to dwell on that as he completed another circuit of the tiny space.

Were the cops trying to break him with solitary confinement? He had to admit it was a good ploy, his own thoughts were his worst enemy right now. What was the socially acceptable maximum for ‘several hours’ anyway? Morningstar was definitely pushing it. Did he want him even more desperate? Was he toying with him? Was he the butt of the guys practical joke and he wasn’t coming? Should he have called his lawyer after all? He was just starting to believe he’d been hung out to dry when the rattle of keys indicated someone was opening the main door to the holding area. He stepped up to the front of his cell and tried to see down the corridor. Someone tall with dark hair and an impeccable suit had their back to him in the doorway. They were speaking to someone and he strained to hear them.

“… I’ll inform you when I’m done, not to worry. Now off you pop” the distinctly British accent grabbed his attention and Rush felt a mix of relief and anger. He had finally shown up but why had it taken him so long? The man turned and strode down the corridor like he owned the place. He came to a stop in front of Rush’s cell and smiled.

“Well hello Doctor, fancy meeting you here” he said as he slipped his hand into his pockets and looked to all the world like they’d just run across each other in a bar rather than a jail.

“What the hell took you so long?” Rush couldn’t help himself. After the night he’d had, having to stay silent (definitely not his strong suit) and then having to wait without knowing if anything would come of his desperate gamble he’d finally had enough. Far from being insulted, Lucifer only grinned.

“Come now William, did you really expect me to drop everything and come rushing over just because you got yourself in a spot of bother?” Rush tried to remind himself that this man could help him. If he insulted him then he could just walk away and leave him to his fate. Yet the flippant way he described the worst night of his life as ‘a spot of bother’ made him grind his teeth. Lucifer didn’t seem to notice and carried on with a smirk “Besides, I had several guests to attend to and I couldn’t leave them unsatisfied. Think of my reputation” Rush’s mouth opened and closed a few times with no sound as his words sunk in.

“You didn’t come because you were having sex?” he asked incredulously to which Lucifer smirked.

“Oh I came and so did everyone else, several times in fact” Lucifer replied, somehow the picture of innocence, and Rush surprised himself with a bark of laughter. It was terrible but he couldn’t help himself. It felt good after the doom and gloom of his own thoughts that had been his only company all night. He looked back at Lucifer and recognized the knowing smile on his face. He’d worn a similar one himself after a successful night of sex and drugs.

They were the same height so could look each other in the eye without difficulty. A similarly strong nose and dark eyes finally had Rush understanding why so many people kept asking if he knew Lucifer Morningstar when he went to high end parties or clubs, they clearly thought they were related. Although, if Lily was anything to go by it was entirely possible his Dad had got busy with someone else and not told anyone. He was getting off track, he needed to focus. This was potentially his ticket out of here. He forced his most charming smile onto his face.

“I’m sorry, thank you for getting here when you could. I didn’t mean to be rude” He didn’t really feel it but if growing up with his Dad had taught him anything it was to be polite to people who had power over you so they were less likely to screw you over. “I’ve had a bad night”

“Or a rather good one” Lucifer said as he acknowledged the apology with a small nod before indicated the cell with another amused smile. Rush didn’t smile back and the other man narrowed his eyes. “But people rarely call me after a good night so what do you want?” He moved closer, right up till the bars were the only thing separating them.

“I just want to get out of here without anyone knowing about this” Will said as the other man watched him intently.

“And I could help with that but I’m curious how you ended up in here” Lucifer tapped the nearest bar with his finger and quirked an eyebrow at him. Try as he might Rush found he couldn’t look away. He wanted to tell him what happened, to finally give his side of the story.

“I... got arrested” he managed and Lucifer looked at him like he was simple minded.

“Obviously, but even this corrupt little organization tends to give a reason for that” He pointed out. Rush briefly looked at the camera mounted on the wall facing his cell. Morningstar glanced over his shoulder to see what had got his attention before turning back with a grin. “Ah, is that what you’re worried about. You needn’t be, I told them I wanted a private chat so anything you say is strictly between us. You have my word”

It sounded like an absurd promise for the man to make. Surely he couldn’t have that much pull as to get the cops to turn off surveillance inside their own station? Yet there was an intensity to him when he gave his word that made Rush believe him. He swallowed hard as he realised this was exactly why he had been avoiding Morningstar ever since he turned up in LA a year or two ago. His reach was just too extensive. Nobody could get that powerful that fast just by granting favours, it wasn’t humanly possible. Yet here he was, face to face with the Devil himself with no other option but to tell him the truth if he wanted out of his predicament.

“They think I killed someone” He admitted, aiming for as few details as possible.

“And did you?” He didn’t seem overly bothered by the accusation of murder.

“No. He pulled a gun on me, we fought, and he fell through the table. It was an accident, there was nothing I could do.” He said. There was nothing he could have done. JP had bled out so fast there was no way he could have saved him even if he’d tried. But he hadn’t tried. He’d just stood there and watched. He hadn’t moved at all. He was a doctor, he could have.....no. He broke off his thoughts before they could go any further and saw that Lucifer was looking at him intently. The slow smile that spread across his face reminded Rush of a predator and he had the sudden feeling that he was the prey.

“There’s more, I can tell. You wanted something didn’t you?” Lucifer tilted his head and caught his eyes with his. “Tell me, what did you hope to accomplish?”

“I...” Will tried to look away, he didn’t think he could say it out loud but he could feel the words trying to claw their way out of his throat. He wanted to tell the truth, to finally have it out in the open. Lucifer nodded his head slightly in encouragement. “I ... wanted him to die, for what he’d done ... to Eve”

“Interesting, and what had they done to this Eve that you felt they deserved death?” Lucifer asked, his voice smooth as silk, and Rush found himself telling him.

He described how they’d first met when his ‘old friend’ JP had called him and asked if he could come take a look at his girl who had had an accident. How he’d examined her and found she hadn’t just ‘fallen down the stairs’ and only then had she started crying, not because of the pain but because it had caused her to lose her baby. Then she’d asked him to get her out, but he could tell she thought it would never happen. As desperate as she was she changed her mind almost instantly. She asked he forget she said anything, apologised for bothering him and turned away, resigned to her fate. But she had asked for help, she wanted to change, wanted out, so he’d broken his own rule. He interfered, he helped her, got her a place to stay whilst she recovered, gave her a job (which she ended up being terrifyingly good at) which made it so she didn’t have to rely on anyone else.

“So, you did her a Favour?” Lucifer’s rich voice made it into more of a statement than a question and Will felt himself nod in a daze. “So, if the young lady cut all ties how was it you ran into this ‘JP’ again?”

He didn’t go into detail, it would have been getting a little off track to describe a STD outbreak in a brothel. But he told the rest of the truth about how JP had come back claiming to have straightened out and wanting forgiveness. Then had almost immediately started hounding Eve and wouldn’t back off. How he’d attacked her, tried to rape her and she’d shot him to defend herself (he made DAMN sure to mention that bit), that he’d survived (unfortunately) and gone on to blackmail both of them before Rush had finally gone to stop it all earlier that night. Or was it morning already? He’d really lost track of time by now.

“So, you went there to punish him for his misdeeds?” Morningstar asked, bringing Will back to the moment. He had a minor moment of panic as he realised he’d not only recounted the entire series of events out loud but he’d also clearly stated that he wanted JP dead. Then a second wave of guilt hit him as he realised he’d also betrayed Eve’s trust by telling someone what had happened to her. However, after everything he’d been through, the panic quickly morphed into defeat. He turned, finally able to tear his eyes away from Lucifer, and sat down on the hard bench to gather his thoughts. He lent forward and ran his hands through his hair before staring at the opposite wall.

“I don’t know what I wanted to do. Other than to make him stop, so he couldn’t hurt her anymore” he admitted.

“And do you regret it?” Morningstar seemed curious.

“No, he got what he deserved” Will answered instantly. After everything else that had happened that was the only thing he was sure of. This was his world. He may have screwed it up but he had taken a monster out of it. That and letting Sarah go might be the last good things he ever did. He would regret not being with Sarah for the rest of his days but he couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about JP being dead. If he could do it again he would do exactly the same, except maybe try not to get shot... or arrested.

“Interesting” The British accent turned the word into a drawl. Rush stood back up and gripped the bars between them.

“You believe me?” he asked and Lucifer’s smile faded.

“Nobody lies to me” he said and Will felt an involuntary shiver at the cold tone. It was the complete opposite from the jovial way he had bragged out his sexploits earlier. “and if this was all to go away what would you do?” Lucifer asked with a slight wave of his hand to indicate the cell and Will’s current predicament.

“I don’t know. I’d get on with my life?” Rush wasn’t sure what he was getting at. Surely getting out of jail was the whole point of their meeting?

“Is that all? Nothing deeper? Tell me, if you were to get out of this unscathed what would you want to do?” Will found himself captivated by Lucifer’s eyes again. “What is it you truly desire?” This time he didn’t fight it when the words formed in his throat.

“To be a Doctor. To have people see how good I am at it” He said without hesitation and Lucifer chuckled.

“You like it when people acknowledge how good you are, don’t you?” He asked and Rush found his eyebrows knitting.

“What’s the point of being the best if you don’t get the credit for it?” he asked and Lucifer laughed.

“A very good point. I thought I’d like you” He said before looking Rush up and down. “Alright Doctor Rush, I’ll make a few calls. You should be released before the end of the day”

He held out his hand and they shook through the bars. The relief that flooded Rush’s body made him huff out a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding. Morningstar smirked at the reaction before nodding his head but as he turned towards the door a thought suddenly occurred to Rush.

“Wait! What about Manny?” He blurted and the club owner turned back towards him.

“Who?” he enquired, and Rush realised there wasn’t much point beating around the bush.

“He’s my dealer. I think the cops have him. I think he’s how they got to me so fast.”

“And you want to punish him for betraying you?” Morningstar asked with a furrowed brow.

“What? No! He helped me. He was just trying to get rid of the gun. If I get let go they’ll blame it all on him.” Will pointed out.

“What makes you think that?” The Brit turned back to face him with a confused expression.

“Come on, Hispanic guy with a record found with a gun that’s linked to a murder? If they can’t pin it on me they’ll pick an easy target to tie up loose ends” He explained but Morningstar’s confused expression didn’t let up. Seriously, did they not have racism in England? “He doesn’t deserve that”

“Doesn’t he?” There was a challenging edge to Lucifer’s words that made Will feel like he was being tested.

“He’s a drug dealer. Not a killer” Rush stood his ground under Morningstar’s intense gaze and after a few seconds he tilted his head.

“Very well, but that will be two favours you owe me” He said and Rush swallowed hard as he realised how deep he was getting but what choice did he really have?

“Ok” he accepted and Lucifer smiled.

“Excellent. I’ll be in touch”


	5. Chapter 5

Manny sat at the table in the interrogation room and picked at his nails. This wasn’t his first rodeo and he feigned indifference as the cops made him wait. He’d been left in Holding for hours and now in here for what felt like just as long. He knew that it was show boating on their part. He hadn’t been carrying any products when they’d pulled him over but the gun was enough for them to throw the book at him. Honestly, he was surprised they hadn’t shipped him straight off to County the moment they had finished booking him. He hoped it didn’t mean they had found the guy Rush had shot. He’d wiped the gun down pretty good before putting it in his bag but it was still a murder weapon. 

When he’d gone to try and get the gun back for Eve the last thing he’d been expecting was to find Rush standing over the guy as he bled out on the floor. He hadn’t known the doc had had it in him but given what the bastard had done to Eve he couldn’t really blame him. Eve was smart and funny and anyone who treated her bad and made her that scared deserved everything they got in Manny’s eyes. Yet it still left a bad taste in his mouth. He didn’t like associating with murderers. Rush had been cool, a machine, and he really liked the guy but now he didn’t know what to think of him. He sighed. He really should have gotten that frickin’ taillight fixed but he’d been so busy with work and now he was screwed. 

The door opened and two detectives walked in. He didn’t recognise either of them which was worrying. Normally if he got pulled in he ended up talking to the same few guys from Narcotics. He could reason with them, they knew he was small time compared to the big fish they kept trying to land so he’d throw them a couple of rumours and they’d normally let him go. He wasn’t a snitch but telling the cops things that was already common knowledge on the street in exchange for no charges had got him off the hook more than once. The first Detective, a middle aged overweight white guy with a receding hair line, dropped a manila folder onto the table before he sat down. The second, a slimmer man with short hair and a moustache right out a seventy porno took the other chair and pulled out a notebook. Manny knew that was a trap, an a rather predictable one, at some point they’d put the book away and say ‘off the record’ like he didn’t know there was a mass of recording equipment on the other side of the two way mirror. He wondered if anyone was ever stupid enough to fall for it before realising they must be if the cops kept using the same ploy.

The older cop opened the folder and started flicking through the pages without speaking. God, did this guy even realise how many stereotypes he was fulfilling just be sitting there. All he needed was a doughnut and to close the folder as he asked Manny if he knew how much trouble he was in and he could audition for a cheesy cop drama. The two cops looked at each other before the older one closed the file and finally looked at Manny.

“So, do you know how much trouble you’re in?” Manny couldn’t help but snort.

“You guys serious?” 

“Deadly. We got you for possession of a gun less than five blocks from a report of a shooting and do you know what we found when we looked into that?” Manny didn’t answer as the cop reopened the file and pushed it towards him. The clear photo of the guy Rush had shot made him grimace and he looked away. “The neighbours had some really interesting things to say. We already got your accomplice for trying to flee the country so why don’t you tell us what happened before he hangs you out to dry?”

Shit!

They got Rush

“I don’t know anything about that” his mouth ran on autopilot but his mind was reeling. Did they really have anything on him other than carrying the gun? Nosey neighbours could have seen his bike but that didn’t mean they had hard evidence he’d been there. Did he leave prints behind? Sure, he’d opened the door but had he had his gloves on? He couldn’t remember. Was he sweating? That probably didn’t look good. He lent back in his chair and tried to look bored. The older cop raised his eyebrows before pulling the file back towards him.

“See, this is what I think happened. I think you were there to make a delivery. I think it went south, got heated. You fought, the gun went off, winged your partner and your customer got pushed through the table and bled out. It was heat of the moment, not premeditated. The only question is which of you pushed him. For him that’s Murder Two, but the other one of you? Well, that’s just being an Accessory and we can get you a good deal if you help us sort this whole mess out”

So that was the pitch? Give them Rush for the murder and get a lighter sentence for himself. Or hold out and hope Rush didn’t take the same deal and pin it on him instead. Would the Doc do that? He liked to think he wouldn’t but he remembered when Rush had promised not to tell Raoul he had let him know where the gang boss lived. The way Raoul told it the Doc had given him up without even a pause. I mean, granted some dudes had just kidnapped him but this was the police with a murder charge, so it wasn’t that different. He doubted Rush’s ‘devil may care’ act would work charming the cops in this situation, especially if he’d been shot.

Hold on, Rush was shot? 

Wait, the dead guy HADN’T been shot? 

What the hell was going on?

“I told you, I don’t know what you’re talking about” He didn’t have to feign confusion this time but the cop only shook his head.

“Come on Manny, there’s no point you both going down for this. We know you were there, we just want to know the truth.”

He wanted to know the truth as well, only for a very different reason. He thought Rush had shot the guy but if he hadn’t, if what the cops were saying was right and they had only fought then maybe Rush hadn’t meant to kill him. I mean, the guy was still dead but if it had been an accident then Rush wasn’t a murderer, not really. He really didn’t like killers and he wanted to be able to keep liking Rush. It made Manny feel better to know he’d been right about the Doc not having it in him. However, that didn’t really help him with his current situation. Manny shifted in his seat.

The older guy looked to the other cop and nodded. The younger one frowned before putting away the pad he had been furiously scribbling on. Here we go, Manny thought, another one for ‘cliché cop bingo’. Were they going to order the donuts next? The older guy lent forward.

“Off the rec…” He was interrupted by the door opening and he glared at the newcomer.

“Sorry Detective but there’s someone here to see you” The beat cop said nervously.

“I’m in the middle of something” The Detective snapped, far less coaxing than he’d been a moment ago. Manny already didn’t trust him but the change in demeanour cemented it for him. At least the guys in Narcotics seemed genuine when he had to talk to them. 

“I know but he’s rather insistent. He says it’s about your current case” The rookie said and the Detective grumbled before standing. His partner looked uncertain but stood as well and the two of them stepped out without a word. Manny was back to being left on his own and his mind returned to wondering what was happening. Was this another ploy like the ‘off the record’ scam or had someone genuinely come in with information? If so, who was it? Another witness? Had Rush folded and tried to pin it all on him? He had no way to know. He tried to crane his neck to see out the door but it had already swung shut behind the last Detective. He rested his hands back on the table and resigned himself for another long wait.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been perhaps twenty minutes and he’d just put his head down on his arms to rest when the door swung open with a bang. He sat bolt upright in surprise as the older Detective strode over to him and unceremoniously unlocked his handcuffs.

“You’re free to go. You can collect your things at the desk” He said as he put the cuffs away and immediately turned to leave.

“Wait, that’s it?” Manny asked, highly confused. “Is this a trick?”

“No trick kid, looks like you’ve got friends in high places and we’ve got bigger fish to fry. Get lost” he pointed out into the corridor where the same beat cop waited. The detective didn’t explain any further and stomped off. The remaining cop gesticulated vaguely that Manny should follow him. He stood uncertainly, constantly looking round as if he expected to suddenly be tackled for trying to ‘escape custody’ but nothing happened as the cop led him through the station back to the Booking desk. He stopped when he saw the back of the tall dark-haired man in a suit who was leaning against the counter. The leather faced Desk Sergeant who’d booked him in was actually giggling at something the guy was saying to her.

“Rush?” Would his confusion never end? But then the man turned and Manny decided, no, it definitely wouldn’t as he recognised who it actually was. “Lucifer!”

“Ahhh, there you are. What took you so long? If I’d been stuck in this dreary place I’d jump at the chance to leave” The tall Brit said cheerfully and Manny couldn’t help but stare. Of all the people he’d imagined seeing in a police station his best customer wasn’t even on the list. Sure the guy was into some really freaky stuff, he’d supplied him with some of it, but the cops never came near him. As far as Manny knew the guy didn’t even have so much as a speeding ticket which was surprising because he’d seen the guy drive. He then realised he’d been standing with his mouth open for almost a full minute.

“I, um, thought it was a trap” he managed to stammer, and Lucifer smiled at him.

“Smart thinking but no” He pushed off the desk and turned to address the Desk Sergeant. “Rachel, dear, could you fetch the young man’s things. There’s a love” The woman actually blushed as she went to retrieve his belongings and Manny was too dumbfounded to do anything more than approach the desk.

“Why are you here?” He asked as the woman handed over his bag, helmet and bike keys.

“Why, just doing someone a Favour” Lucifer seemed giddy at the concept and Manny could practically hear the capital letter.

“I, um, don’t really have a way to pay you back” He said, slightly worried. He knew how Lucifer operated and really hoped he wasn’t about to ask for free deliveries in exchange for getting him out of jail. At the quantities Morningstar went through that would bankrupt him within a month.

“Oh, not to worry. The Favour isn’t for you, at least not directly. It seems we have a mutual acquaintance concerned with your wellbeing” Morningstar went back to leaning casually on the counter as Manny checked his things were all there before signing for them. There was only one person he knew with access to the high-flying set Morningstar normally hung out with who also knew about the current situation.

“Rush asked you to get me out?” This was turning into the most surreal experience of his life. Lucifer nodded with an affirmative hum.

“William called me about his own dilemma but then made an impassioned plea about including you in the Deal. He seemed rather attached to you, it was rather endearing.” Manny wasn’t overly fond of the way Lucifer may him sound like he was Rush’s pet be he held his tongue as he put his bag on his back. “plus you are very good at getting the better quality of drugs.” Manny almost choked as Lucifer said that right in front of the Desk Sergeant but the woman only shook her head with a smile and muttered ‘jokester’ as she moved off to file the paperwork. 

“Man, are you serious? Keep it down” he hissed as another beat cop came through the door with a short Asian guy in cuffs. The officer looked around for the sergeant and when he couldn’t see her left his charge standing in front of the desk as he took a few steps to the side to try and see where she had got to.

“What? Credit where credit’s due. You may be small but you’re one of the more resourceful suppliers I have dealings with and it would be a shame to lose your talent to this so-called law enforcement. Kill joys the lot of them” He waved his hand to indicate the police station and in no way lowered his voice as he spoke. Manny cringed.

“Lucifer, I get it man and I’m grateful, I truly am, but can we please go?” He pleaded.

“Are you Lucifer Morningstar? The guy who grants favours?” a voice piped up from behind them and they both turned to see the Asian guy looking at Lucifer hopefully.

“I am indeed and who might you be?” The Brit asked with a charming smile.

“Benny, Benny Choi. Listen, can you help me out too?” Benny asked and Lucifer tilted his head in interest.

“That depends, what are you here for? I’m in no mood to help murderers today, call it a theme” He replied and the guy venomously shook his head.

“Just a misunderstanding over a little B&E. Please man, I’m an artist not a crook”

“Really” Lucifer rolled the ‘r’ like a purr as he slid over to where the newcomer was standing. He half turned and pulled a small parcel with a note attached from his inside pocket. “Manny you best be off, but you may want to stop by here on your way home. I believe our mutual acquaintance will need a ride”

Manny took the package and read the note. It was the address of another precinct and he guessed it was where Rush was being held. He also peeked in the open parcel and nearly had a heart attack as he recognised the gun he had given Eve. It was still in a police evidence bag and he hastily shoved it into his pocket before quickly made his way towards the door as Lucifer turned his attention back to the guy who had just been brought in. He glanced over his shoulder as he left and saw Lucifer leaning down slightly so he could look the man in the eye.

“Now, tell me Benny, what is it you truly desire?” Even though the words weren’t directed at him Manny felt a shiver at how compelling the question was and he made himself walk a little quicker. If he could get his bike back quick enough he should be able to get to Rush before the end of the day, right after a detour to a construction site he knew so he could drop a certain weapon in cement.


	7. Chapter 7

Rush stepped out from the precinct and blinked as the sun slanted into his eyes. True to Lucifer’s word the evening sky was only just starting to turn orange as he’d be released. He glanced over his shoulder as the door banged shut behind him, still unsure that this was really happening. He reached into his pocket as he walked away from the building. They have given him back everything, his phone, cash and, surprisingly, his suit and bag. The cocaine was even still there and even with the blood stain his suit was preferable to the terrible shirt they’d given him so he’d changed back before being escorted out. It was another terrifying indication of how much pull Morningstar had that he was practically being given evidence to take away with him. 

He pulled out his cell as he made his way across the small parking lot in front of the building. He ignored the notifications and multiple missed calls he recognised as woman he’d occasionally hooked up with and rang Eve. She picked up on the second ring. 

“Hey Rush, how’s paradise” Forced cheerfulness, he could hear it. 

“Err, fine. Are you ok?” He didn’t even have to think about the lie as it left his mouth and he moved the conversation on.

“I’m...I’m ok. How’s Sarah?” His heart clenched at her question. He stopped moving and for once a lie didn’t come easily.

“She’s good. She’s going to be fine” It was the truth after all, she was good and she’d be fine without him. Better even.

“I’m glad to hear it” Eve didn’t seem to notice his pause and he was grateful.

“Eve, has anyone been round? Police or anyone asking about what happened?”

“No, there’s been no-one. I... I cleaned everything up and got rid of the bullet” She stumbled the last word and Rush grimaced. She was always cleaning up after him. “Was there anything else you needed?”

“No, that’s good, there’s nothing else. Everything’s going to be fine. Don’t worry” behind him a siren blared for a second as a cop car pulled up by the door he’d just exited. 

“What was that?” Eve asked as all her uncertainty disappeared to be replaced by suspicion. 

“Oh it’s nothing… Coast Guard. I’ll call you when I get back. Bye” He hung up and glared at the cops who had almost ruined it. He didn’t want Eve to know how badly things had gone. If Lucifer was as good as he claimed then there was no reason she would ever have to find out. He just had to lay low till he was supposed to get back from Bora Bora, tell Eve it hadn’t worked out between him and Sarah and then he could get back to work. His old work, the kind he was best at. He reached the sidewalk before he realised his car was still at the airport. He automatically looked at his phone before he realised he couldn’t call Eve back to organise him a cab. He huffed and looked around.

“Need a ride?” He turned at a familiar voice and saw Manny sitting on his motorbike a few yards away with his helmet in his hands. Rush raised his eyebrows and walked over. 

“How’d you know I’d be here?” He asked. Not that he wasn’t glad to see him an all, but it was rather convenient. The dealer shrugged his shoulders

“Cops let me out a couple hours ago. All charges dropped. Said I had friends in high places”

“Yer, apparently so do I now” Will shifted uncomfortably as he thought about the open-ended deal he had made with Lucifer. Manny looked at him seriously.

“I know, Morningstar told me to get over here to pick you up” that got Rush’s attention.

“You met Lucifer? You know about him?” He blurted and Manny nodded his head.

“Dude, half the Dealers in the city are only in business because of him. His parties are legendary.” Manny pointed out. “He said you made a deal with him?”

“Yes well, apparently I ‘owe him one’. Two, in fact” He shifted again as his anxiety rose at the prospect of what would happen if he was unable to pay Morningstar back. He could have just made everything worse by getting under the thumb of someone like him. But....worse than going to jail for murder? Guess he’d find out.

“Come on” Manny reached behind him before holding out a second helmet “You need a drink” 

“Damn right I do” Rush replied as he took the helmet and climbed onto the back of the bike. 

Manny drove them a few blocks to a bar he knew that was far enough away from the station there wouldn’t be any off-duty cops. As soon as they walked in he ordered them some hard liquor and they claimed a booth as they waited for their drinks. After less than twenty seconds Rush’s finger started drumming on the table and he shifted in him seat. 

“You ok man?” he asked as the doctor settled himself so his back was against the wall and his long legs could stretch out across the seat. 

“Peachy” He replied with a sarcastic twist then immediately sat up as their drinks arrived. He picked up the first glass and knocked it back in one go. As Manny started to reach for his own Rush picked up that one too and downed it as well. “Same again, thank you” He nudged the empty glasses back towards the stunned waitress who picked them up and headed back to the bar.

“You sure you’re ok?” Manny asked. He’d only even seen the doctor this twitchy when he was coming down from something. Either that or he was freaking out over having spent the night in jail. Despite his business, as far as he knew Rush had only been arrested once before. He still didn’t know what that was for, only that there were never any charges brought.

“I’m fine, let’s just move on” Rush insisted as the second round of drinks arrived and he took a much more sedate sip from his third glass. As he picked up his own tumbler Manny looked at Rush over the rim.

“Morningstar said you made a deal with him?” He asked carefully.

“Yes” Will once again knocked back his drink.

“You sure you know what you’re getting into with that guy? Anyone who crosses him either disappears or ends up being committed to the Nut House. What did he get out of you?” He knew how he operates, that guy lived for Favours.

“Nothing yet, he just said I’d owe him for getting us out of jail” Rush said and Manny nodded.

“He said you included me in your deal. Thanks man” He tipped his glass towards him

“What, you think I’d hang you out to dry?”

“Honestly, maybe. How did you even know I’d got caught?” He watched as Rush twitched and looked away. “You think I told them about you?”

“Well what was I supposed to think Manny. The cops showed up right as I was supposed to be getting on a plane. How did they find me so fast?” The Doc said and Manny scoffed.

“Dude, shots fired in an uptown white neighbourhood with your fancy ass car parked right outside. Even dumb as rocks cops can piece that shit together” He waved his hand angrily to punctuate his point and the doctor had the decency to look bad for probably not considering it from that point of view. 

“OK, I’m sorry” He seemed genuinely apologetic and as Manny calmed down a realisation hit him.

“Wait, you thought I snitched and you still got Morningstar to get me out?” Manny was surprised. Sure Rush did nice things on occasion, there was a reason he was his favourite customer after all, but there was normally something in it for him.

“I may be an asshole, but no one deserves to go to jail for me” He seemed resigned, subdued even, and Manny decided to let the subject go. For all his occasional dickishness Rush wasn’t a bad guy. Sure he was arrogant and thought about himself first but he spoke to Manny like an actual human being rather than treating him like a glorified delivery boy like some of his other customers. An if he really had got Manny off the hook even though he’d thought he was the reason he got grabbed.... well... that wasn’t something an ass hole did.

“Thank you, man” He really meant it and he made sure to look the Doctor right in the eye so he understood how grateful he was. “Anything you need?”

“Well you could start by getting me a new order, I’m all out” Rush said as he shifted yet again.

“Really? I only visited you a few days ago” Rush ran out like clockwork, his standard shit always lasted a week. 

“Really, an can you get your cousin to pick up my car from the airport and I need a place to stay till next Thursday”

“And you can’t stay at yours because…?” Manny spread his hands between them as if that could encourage a rational explanation.

“Because I’m supposed to be in Bora Bora till Thursday and no one can know I’m not. No one” 

“You want me to help you hide?” Manny asked with a furrowed brow.

“I wouldn’t call it that” Rush said with a shake of his head.

“Then what would you call it?” he asked and Rush grimaced. 

“Ok fine, yes, I want you to help me hide. Come on man, I just got you out of jail”

“Dude, it’s fine.” He downed his own drink. “You can stay at mine till everything blows over. No one will know, at least no one you know” He added, highly aware that none of his family mixed with those in Rush’s world.

“Thanks” Rush sagged slightly in relief and Manny frowned at the prospect of explaining the whole situation to his parents. Still, it was better than having to explain to them why he was going back to jail and having them learn what he actually did for a living. He’d just have to explain a few ground rules to Rush to stop things getting out of hand. However, it was the least he could do for his favourite customer.

“No man, thank you” he said as he signalled the bar to bring them another round. God knows they both needed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Rush spent the next two days getting as high as he could on as much Platinum Jack as Manny could get him. He’d wanted something stronger but, as grateful as he was, Manny had insisted on nothing more than weed whilst his family was around. It was a pain having to constantly sneak out the back so Manny’s family didn’t see him light up but he didn’t want to get thrown out. That would mean he’d have to sort himself somewhere else to stay for the week and he really wasn’t in the mood for that given what had happened the last time he’d organised something. So instead he kept pushing away the memory of Sarah’s disappointed face as he resigned himself to sitting in the alley with two or three joints at a time as often as he could. 

He wasn’t sure how Manny had spun it to his folks where he’d been whilst he was in custody or how he got them to agree to let Rush stay. Most of the conversation had gone on in Spanish but it had ended with Manny’s dad giving Will a bear hug and a pat on the back before declaring he could stay in the guest room as long as he liked. Said guest room was tiny but by that point Rush was too exhausted to care and at least it wasn’t the couch. Now he lay on the single bed in a borrowed t-shirt after another trip to the alley and stared at the ceiling. Sunlight hit the little crystals hanging off the lampshade and made rainbows across the roof. The breeze coming in through the open window made them sway. Or at least he thought it was the breeze, he could have finally smoked enough to start seeing things. Either way he was too spaced out to care much about anything, especially not what he was going to do in four days when he had to go back to his life and act like nothing ever happened.

His phone buzzed and he rolled over lazily to pick it up which he managed on the third try. He squinted at the screen and clicked on the notification. It took him to an email that informed him he had yet to book for the next URDI Conference and as a repeat attendee he was eligible for a 30% discount if he recommended a friend, it was even in El Segundo again. He groaned and jabbed at the screen till he managed to press the ‘unsubscribe’ button which took him to another page that wanted him to enter his email address to confirm. After a few tries that kept coming up with an error he gave up and forwarded it on to Eve with a blunt message of ‘make this go away’. He dropped the phone on the side table and flopped back onto the bed. 

The room was definitely swaying now and he closed his eyes. He should probably sleep this off then see if Manny wanted to go out tonight when he got back from wherever he was. Delivering…that was it, he’d said he had work. Him getting arrested hadn’t kerbed demand and he was playing catch up for missing a day. He probably knew some decent places where Rush wouldn’t be recognized. He really needed to get something other than weed in his system, like food. Food sounded good. He wondered if Manny’s folks had any chips…or chocolate spread. For some reason he had the urge to see what they tasted like at the same time. He found himself wondering what it would be like to dip one in the other as he drifted and eventually fell asleep.

A knock at the door woke him with a start. He groaned and turned over. His mouth was dry and he felt dangerously close to sober. It was also dark outside with only the streetlights coming through the still open window to illuminate the room. The knock came again.

“Yes!” he called as he sat up and rubbed his face. The door opened and he squinted as the bright light from the hallway showed him Manny’s Father.

“Doctor Rush, there is someone here to see you” Emiliano said and Rush looked at him in confusion for a moment until he stepped aside. Eve. He stood in surprise and just stared as she stepped forward. Neither of them said anything and Emiliano gave a short nod before turning to leave “I’ll… leave you two alone” 

“How...how did you find me?” He managed as she stepped into the room and she gave a sad smile.

“Your phone” She pointed to the little table where the device sat, “After you’re call the other day and then your random email I got worried. You wouldn’t answer so I tracked it. Didn’t expect it to end up here” Her eyes roamed over the small room as Wills eyebrows shot up.

“Email?” Rush murmured and he picked up his phone as vague memories started to surface, something about a website? He checked the traitorous device and saw a plethora of emails, messages and missed calls from Eve demanding to know where he was, why Kiko’s garage kept calling about his car and why the hotel in Bora Bora was saying he never checked in. The last one stating if she didn’t hear back from him in twenty minutes she was activating the ‘Where’s My Boss App’. That was from almost two hours ago. He groaned.

“What happened?” Eve asked gently as Rush turned and tried to smooth out his clothes. It didn’t have the effect he wanted as what he currently had on was a far cry from what he normally wore. The short sleeves did nothing to cover the gauze on his upper arm and Eve’s eyes fixed on it before travelling down his arms to his bruised wrists.

“It... didn’t work out” He managed before walking over to the chair in the corner. He picked up his stained jacket and dug in the pockets until he found his cigarette case. He opened it before huffing in disappointment when he found it was empty. Of course it was.

“It’s because of what happened with JP isn’t it” Eve asked sternly as he turned and started riffling through the things on the tiny table trying to find if there was any more weed from the pile Manny had left him.

“The police turned up but they released me with no charges. It’s over, it doesn’t matter” he said curtly without further explanation and deliberately leaving out the part where he’d broken Sarah’s heart. He was sure there was more, he really didn’t want to have this conversation sober but Eve didn’t seem to want to let up.

“Rush, you should have called me” She said as she watched his search with disapproving eyes.

“I did” He replied with a glance, that wasn’t even a lie he thought as he continued to shift through the detritus of candy wrappers that had somehow managed to accumulate in the room. Anything to occupy him so he didn’t have to look at her.

“No, I mean you should have TOLD me when you called” she implored and he finally gave up his search and turned to face her.

“It’s done, ok. There’s nothing I can do about it now so let’s just move on” he insisted and her forehead wrinkled like it always did when he said something she didn’t like.

“So you’re just going to let her go? After everything you did” She asked softly and her concern caused the first crack in his resolve as the image of Sarah’s distraught face came to the forefront of his mind.

“It’s better this way. She’ll do better” He repeated out loud what had become his internal mantra over the last few days in a resigned tone.

“Rush…” She began but he held up his hand to stop her.

“No. I won’t drag her down to my level. I won’t make her worst. She deserves the best and that’s not me, at least not for her” He deflated as he finished and dropped onto the bed, staring at the floor. The admission left him numb, more so than he had managed with all the pot in the last two days. However, that had been a drugged haze of non-feeling whereas this was a void of emotion caused by admitting defeat. He didn’t like it but he also, paradoxically, couldn’t bring himself to care. He deserved this.

“Ok. I just… I don’t want you giving up on your dreams because of me” Eve said quietly and he looked up sharply and shook his head.

“Eventually something would have shattered all the lies. At least this way there won’t be any collateral damage when it happens again.” She shouldn’t be the one feeling bad about this, it was on him.

“You think the police will still come after you?” She looked confused at his confession and he shook his head as his brain caught up with what she must be worried about.

“No, they won’t be looking for me anymore, that’s all over with.” He said with confidence. 

“How?” He could understand her look of disbelief at his statement, she didn’t know how powerful Morningstar was. To be fair neither did he, not really, but if he was good enough to get him out of jail in a day........

“Let’s just say I called in a Favour” He told her in lieu of a full explanation.

“You called your father?” She asked cautiously and it was his turn to be confused.

“What? God no! My father would be useless with the cops. What made you say that?” He genuinely had no idea why she would even suggest that.

“Well, just, he made the problem with Alex go away so I thought…” She tried to articulate her reasoning.

“That was something at the Hospital, a place my father has a frightening level of control. No, this was…. someone else… and now I owe them big time” He explained, or didn’t, as the case may be.

“Ok, so what are we going to do?” Eve asked and he looked at her. She had that determined look as she stood up straighter and he shrugged.

“We go back to work” he said with a resigned sigh as he forced himself to stand

“Just like that? Like it never happened?” She looked like she was about to cry and Will nodded quickly so they could hopefully change the topic.

“Exactly like that. I come back Thursday and as far as anyone knows I just got back from Bora Bora where I was blowing off steam after Sarah……after we….” He floundered, still unable to bring himself to say it out loud.

“Went your separate way?” She suggested and he grimaced but nodded again. “What do you need?”

“Nothing, I’m fine here till next week” He said and she frowned as she looked around the tiny room. He could practically see the lists forming inside her head.

“I’ll bring you some clothes, get your car valeted and brought to you and have a list of patients ready for you as soon as you get back” It was exactly what he needed to hear, the thin end of the wedge for getting back to even. The only thing she hadn’t included was illegal substances and sex. The former he would get from Manny as soon as he wasn’t staying under the same roof as the guys parents and the latter he could sort out himself as soon as he was able to get out somewhere decent. 

“Thank you” He said, genuine and heartfelt.

“You’re welcome. Call me if you need anything else” She replied with a gentle smile.

“I will” He said and surprised himself slightly when he realised he wasn’t lying. Eve took care of him more than she probably should. Even with everything they had gone through together he didn’t feel he deserved her loyalty. Especially after he betrayed her trust by telling her life story to Morningstar. Speaking of… “If anyone called Lucifer Morningstar ever rings you need to put him through to me straight away, regardless of whatever’s going on”

“You’re expecting a call from the Devil?” she asked sceptically with a raised brow.

“It’s a long story”

“Do I want to know?”

“Probably not” he admitted and she gave a smile that looked only partially forced.

“Ok, see you soon” She accepted his vagueness like a pro and made her way out. After she had gone Rush laid back on the bed. For the first time in over three days he looked to the future with a small glimmer of hope. He’d be going back to work soon and Eve would help keep him busy without hounding him with questions. He still felt like he was falling into a pit whenever he thought of Sarah and he had Morningstar’s Favours hanging over him but if he could get back to work he was sure he’d be able to distract himself from both those things. It wasn’t much but he’d take what he could get. At least now he had a plan and knew what to expect over the next few days.


	9. Chapter 9

The lights and music in Lux were creating a heady mix that was actually managing to sustain Lucifer’s alcoholic buzz for once. He was still having to drink a lot more than the individuals on either side of him but he supposed that, comparably speaking, they were about the same level of tipsy. He looked to his right and Anthony blushed when he caught his eye. The newly appointed Solo Pianist of the LA Philharmonic had come to Lux to celebrate and thank Lucifer for giving him a boost into the world of classical music. On his left Brad may have been watching the dance floor but his hand was resting on Lucifers’ thigh. Lucifer did not have a problem with this in the slightest, especially when the man occasionally caressed his leg in a very pleasing manner. He still needed to offer the man a Twister rematch but, in the meantime, he had what would hopefully turn out to be a much more entertaining evening planned.

As Lucifer took a sip of his drink he scanned his club until he found Maze in a booth on the opposite side of the room. She had her own pair of companions and Lucifer allowed himself a moment to appreciate her choice. To her left was a regular, Michael, unfortunately named but a powerhouse of muscle he knew very well. To her right was a man he didn’t know personally but his dark skin and blue eyes made for a striking contrast that left him intrigued. He looked to Maze and the pair locked eyes. He knew she had been inspecting his choices as well. This was going to be fun. After all, what was life without a little wager? 

Who could wear out their pair first? 

No drugs, no toys, just skill. He was very much looking forward to this evening. Maze didn’t break eye contact with Lucifer as she leant towards each of her partners and whispered in their ears. She then stood and headed to the stairs with the two men following her after a startled pause.

Well if she was stepping up her timetable then so would he, it wouldn’t do to give her too much of a head start after all. He turned to Anthony, intending to ask if he desired to join him and Brad upstairs, and was interrupted by one of his bar staff.

“Excuse me Mr Morningstar, there’s something that needs your attention” The young woman said. 

“Not right now Kirsty, I was about to ask these charming gentlemen to join me upstairs” He answered her and he felt Brad squeeze his thigh at the suggestion.

“I’m sorry sir, but it’s urgent” She said with only a slight pause. She was far from the shy little thing she’d been when he’d hired her but was still painfully polite whenever she spoke to him. He’d thought it an adorable trait when he’d first met her but then he’d learnt it was a by-product of the life she’d had before she sought him out to ask for a job. It normally meant she was afraid of being blamed for whatever message she was relaying which would indicate she was bringing him bad news. He sighed, this is what he got for being soft and granting Favours to lost little lambs. However, it did mean she normally only bothered him if it was genuinely important and not something the staff could handle on their own. He hid his disappointment and looked at his companions. He supposed it wouldn’t be a complete loss if he gave Mazikeen a chance at a lead, it could almost make it a challenge.

“Gentlemen, if you will excuse me a moment” He gave the pair one of his most charming smiles before following his diminutive employee through the club. 

She led him through the door at the side of the bar, into the service corridor. He immediately noticed the woman in a sequined dress sitting on the floor with her head between her knees. One of the other bartenders was crouching next to her with a champagne bucket in his hand. The door next to them was open and Lucifer took a step forward to look inside. Shortly after opening he had insisted the smallest storeroom be converted. Humans were fragile things and as much as he embraced desire it wouldn’t do to have people over-indulging to the point of collapse and souring his club’s reputation. The room had subdued but steady lighting, soft couches and a water cooler in the corner. His staff knew to bring anyone who appeared to have had one too many (of anything) in here and keep an eye on them till they sobered up. The tiny room held three other patrons in varying states of distress and one of the bouncers who was trying to encourage one of them to drink water. He turned to Kirsty with mild annoyance that she would bother him with people too stupid to know their own limitations and she cringed slightly.

“They all bought the House Special. As far as we can tell the supply was bad” She explained quickly and he paused for a moment as he recalled the excellent Molly he’d discovered the week before. The host of that party had given him the dealers name so he’d instructed Mazikeen to order from them instead of their regular supplier. It seemed that had been a mistake.

“Then stop selling it” He said, matter of fact, and she nodded immediately.

“We did, but we have no idea how many people have taken it before we realised and, well” she nodded towards the patrons just as the woman in the corridor vomited into the bucket the bartender was holding, “They’re getting worse and short of calling multiple ambulances, which would be very noticeable….” She looked at him expectantly and he couldn’t help the tiny tug at the corner of his mouth. Alright, so maybe she wasn’t so much a ‘lost lamb’ anymore. For all her skittishness Kirsty was competent and discreet. A line of medical vehicles, even at the back door, would draw negative attention to the club. The authorities he could handle but he was more concerned it would show he was incapable of securing premium products for his customers. 

Just think of the gossip! Lucifer Morningstar unable to procure decent ecstasy for his guests! He might never live it down.

He held out his hand. She looked at it in confusion for a moment before realisation dawned and she pulled out her phone. She unlocked it before handing it over and he dialled a number he hadn’t thought to need so soon. After a few rings the call connected and he smiled at the sleep addled voice on the other end of the line.

“Ah, Doctor Rush, about one of those Favours you owe me”


	10. Chapter 10

Rush administered the same injection he had given the dozen or so people who had been brought into the back room since he arrived. Unlike the four who had been affected before he turned up the shot and plenty of water would be more than enough to counter the bad batch of molly they had taken even if it meant they were going to wake up with one hell of a hangover. The original four were all too far gone for his intervention to full remedy so after treating them they were all on their way to the hospital courtesy of a single unmarked ambulance. Seeing how it hadn’t seemed life threatening Harold had joked about charging him separately for each individual rather than the one trip. He’d changed his mind fast when he’d given the address for Lux and said it was for Lucifer. Seems the name really did have a lot of pull.

He checked his current patients’ vitals as he repeated the same instructions he’d given to the others; to go home, rest, eat, drink and call him if they felt symptoms return at any point in the next twenty-four hours. The woman nodded before standing, rather unsteadily, on six-inch heels, and being led to the back door and the waiting cab ordered by one of the staff.

He looked at his watch as she left, it was pushing five AM and the sounds from the club showed no signs of calming down. A call less than seventy-two hours after making their deal was not what he’d expected when Lucifer had said he’d owe him. He’d expected it to be weeks, maybe even months, before the club owner called in the debt. Instead he’d been woken up by his phone a few hours after Eve had left. He’d clearly still been slightly high as he’d answered despite it being an unknown number only to hear the smooth British voice telling him his presence was required at Lux as soon as possible to handle a ‘fairly urgent medical situation’. 

He’d staggered out of bed to discover a clean suit hanging on the back of the door and his car keys on the table. He hadn’t noticed either being delivered and he scrubbed his face to try and wake up. Cocaine had helped with that, so much better than coffee for making him alert. He knew he’d promised Manny but this was an emergency and it’s not like his parents would know. He’d dressed quickly and driven over.

Movement at the door made him look up, expecting another patient, only to see Lucifer stride in. The man seemed to fill all available space merely with his presence and it took a moment for Will to realise he had been staring for a few seconds. He turned to organise his supplies but when he glanced back Lucifer had a knowing smirk on his face that told him he’d noticed. 

“Any more cases?” Will managed to ask in a normal voice as he double check how many doses he had left. Two maybe three, possibly more if he combined it with a stimulant but that would exacerbate the side effect.

“It seems the fiasco has abated. Thank you for coming, Doctor Rush” The club owner replied, and Will nodded in relief as he put down the nearly empty vials. He knew Lucifer used his title deliberately after what he had admitted to him in the holding cell. He appreciated it but it still irked him that he had been summoned so soon, before he’d even had a chance to get his feet under him again.

“It’s not like I had a choice” he said bitterly.

“Oh, you certainly did. You chose… wisely” The deep intonation and the way he tilted his head made Rush’s forehead screw up in confusion. Did…. did he just quote Indiana Jones at me? The thought was fleeting as the brief smile Lucifer gave was far from nice. However, in an instant it was gone and replaced by a raised eyebrow and a smirk. The change was so sudden that Rush doubted whether he had really seen it at all. It threw him slightly, the reminder that under the carefree persona was someone who could get him out of jail by apparently making some rather compelling evidence just disappear, who openly sold drugs from his club without any concern about the police finding out. Someone who knew that, deep down, he had really wanted to kill JP and seemed to have no problem with it. In short, a dangerous man with a long reach.

“So…. does this make us even?” he asked tentatively and Lucifer seemed to take a moment to consider his question.

“This little escapade,” he waved his hand to indicate the recovery room, “clears one of your Favours but for the second… It seems this event had highlighted a gap in my employ. Humans are such fragile creatures and it wouldn’t do for one to drop dead after overindulging on my premises. Just think how people would talk.” And there is was again, the slightly disjointed way Lucifer talked about people as ‘humans’ as if he didn’t count himself as one. He’d thought the Devil shtick was a persona but it was starting to look more like a full-blown delusion and the guy actually believed he was the real Lucifer. Whatever it was it was definitely far from normal. But then this was LA, normal had a whole different benchmark here. “I propose you make yourself available to handle any similar eventualities in the future or if I happen to have an event that required medical supervision” Morningstar stated and Will quickly translated the eloquent British speech to mean ‘be the on-call doctor for my club & me and we’re all square’

Well, it wasn’t as bad a suggestion as it could have been. He’d been worried Morningstar was going to ask him to churn out prescriptions for him and his flunkies or patch up people who had crossed him. Manny had said people who wronged him tended to either disappear or end up in mental hospitals. He didn’t like the implications of either so dealing with occasional overdoses and unspecified medical emergencies sounded much more appealing.

“You expect this to happen regularly?” He asked and Lucifer’s expression turned cold.

“No. Rest assured, the one responsible for this will be taught the error of their ways by the best torturer Hell has ever produced” The raw power behind his words made Will fight back a shudder of fear. The serious look in Morningstar’s eyes told him the guy wasn’t kidding about finding the one who had sold him the bad batch and making them pay. It was another peek behind the curtain of Morningstar’s persona and made him extremely grateful that the anger wasn’t directed at him. He quickly strove to change the subject.

“So, how long would this arrangement last?” Rush asked cautiously and Lucifer’s smile held a predatory edge.

“How long would your sentence have been?” He replied and Will swallowed hard. He probably should have seen that one coming. Lucifer held out his hand. “Deal?”

He didn’t have to agree, Morningstar had been rather clear on that. But there would be consequences if he turned him down, probably worse than whatever was about to befall that dealer that had sold the guy tainted pills. What choice did he really have? Also, it could have been much worse. It wouldn’t impact his time too much and it wasn’t like he wouldn’t have been doing exactly the same thing anyway. He’d just be doing it for free. That irked him slightly but then... he wasn’t in jail. If he refused would Lucifer undo everything he had to get him off the hook? 

Would he be arrested again? Would everyone find out? 

Would Sarah find out?

“Deal” He said as he took Lucifer’s hand and shook it firmly. A few nights Pro Bono was a small price to pay for keeping everything a secret. He couldn’t undo what he’d done but if there was no record then he could work hard at forgetting it ever happened. Any of it. Even her.

“Excellent, well, thank you for your time Doctor. I’ll be in touch” Morningstar gave him a dazzling smile as he released his hand and waved towards the club that was somehow still going strong even through it was fast approaching breakfast time “Feel free to enjoy yourself, on the house”

“Thanks, I’ll pass” He was so tired he barely even looked at the scantily clad party girls still dancing but rather than take offence Lucifer merely shrugged. 

“Well, you’re welcome anytime Doctor. You’re truly fascinating” And he turned with a bounce in his step and strode back out into the club. Will nodded numbly at the dismissal. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the club owner calling him ‘fascinating’. Honestly, he would rather the guy forget all about him now they had settled their Deal but it looked like that wasn’t going to happen. He scrubbed at his face before turning to pack up his gear. At least it looked like he’d be able to get free drinks out of it.

Rush walked out through the still packed club. It was only as he got outside into the pre-dawn light that he realised his phone was going off. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID before rolling his eyes as he answered.

“I’m most definitely off the clock” he said as he turned and headed towards the parking valet.

“I know but there’s a call for you” 

“Eve, no. I’m exhausted, I just want to go home, shower and sleep and I can’t even do that so whoever it is can wait till Thursday” He said, exasperated. He nodded to the valet who wordlessly handed him his keys with a smile and pointed to where his car had already been brought round. Maybe there was an advantage to working for Morningstar after all?

“Please, it’s an emergency” She pleaded, and he closed his eyes. She’d never said please when insisting he see a patient before. Was she trying to give him something to do, to keep him occupied? What option did he really have? Go back to Manny’s and sulk or get right back into the life he inevitably had to lead? After all, he still had some coke left in his bag. That should be more than enough to keep him awake for a few more hours. Which would mean when he finally did come down he might sleep for the entire day which would give him even less time to stress over things before he officially ‘came back’. He sighed as he realised she probably knew all of that and was just trying to help.

“Ok fine. But no more after that” He said as he got into his car and there was brief pause as Eve connected him to the mystery emergency. Whoever it was couldn’t be that urgent if they were willing to wait for Eve to put them through to him.

“Will?” He froze as he heard her voice. He almost dropped his phone. He sat in his car dumbfounded. Everything around him instantly forgotten. What…? How did…? Why was she…? “Eve told me everything”

He swallowed hard and tried to get his heart rate under control. He still hadn’t moved. Were people staring, he didn’t know. He didn’t care. 

He hadn’t said anything, he needed to say something. 

He took a deep breath. 

“Hi Sarah”


End file.
